Gray: Color Me Numb
by Skyefire20
Summary: A.J. Valentine is used to feeling alone and abandoned by everyone around her. She is forced, under unknown circumstances, to attend Cross Academy by her aunts. Takuma sees past her fiesty and rough, lone-wolf exterior, but can he fix the broken pieces of her heart? TakumaXOC More "Color Me" to come!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**...**The Valentines are mine though =]**

**Chapter 1: New Cage**

I looked out the window to the black sedan and gazed at the falling sun. With its colors of reddish-orange and pinkish-purple painting the sky, I became hypnotized by the peaceful scenery that passed by out of the window.

"Well isn't this a gorgeous atmosphere to put a boarding school," asked Aunt Alexandra.

"Aside from the location, the institution is very prestigious and secluded for safety precautions," replied Aunt Christina. I ignored their attempt at conversation. I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sure you'll be better off here, darling," said Aunt Vivian. What's best for me is for my father to come back. But that's not going to happen anytime soon, so I'm not going to be better. Ever.

I didn't know I had a family until three years ago...My father, Uncle Jack, and my Aunts...before that I was an orphan. Going from home to home hasn't the best life a kid could have. But it could have been worse...I could've been dead.

I can remember the night so vividly that it haunts me.

_I was running...running away. Piercing red eyes were chasing me...a creepy voice telling me my blood smelled sweet. The dirty creature hissing at me, chasing me through the streets of the city. Cornered in an alley, I was going to die._

_I didn't...because HE was their. He said he was looking for me. He was my dad._

"A.J...A.J," called Aunt Vivian jerking me from my memory. I looked away from the mirror, blinking, gazing at my aunts. Vivian had slight confusion in her icy blue eyes. Alexandra's emerald-green ones held a worried essence. Christina's bright gray ones had the same nonchalant expression that they always had. "Are you alright, love," Vivian asked.

"Solid," I said, starting to fiddle with the silver chain around my neck. I swept the chain til I found the charm that hung from it, the small teardrop shaped aqua gem that matched my aquamarine orbs. Vivian lifted her hand to move my dark curls behind my ears, her hand lingering to trace the multiple piercings in my ear. "Promise me you'll try to behave." I turned and gave her an annoyed look.

"Are you going to frown like that all the time, it makes you look gloomy," said Vivian.

"It's unbecoming," said Christina.

"It gives you frown lines," said Alexandra. I just glared at them and went back to looking at the beautiful sky that would soon turn to darkness.

* * *

"Enter," commanded Kaname when I knocked on the door to his room. I immediately entered the room with window slightly opened, letting in some of the evening light.

"The preparations are finished, Kaname," I said.

"Excellent, Takuma," he said looking up from his solitary game of chess, "I assume everyone is ready to greet our new student?"

"Yes, you can thank Yuki for corralling everyone together in the foyer."

"I take it she's extra excited."

"As always. It's a momentous occasion. It's not everyday that we get e new Night class student, especially one that is a pureblood."

"Do you think things will shift." I knew exactly what he meant by that, and I had the answer.

"The Night class will always be loyal to you. Ever since Rido has been defeated, and peace reinstated there would be no reason for us to lose faith in you now. But I must saw, three purbloods in one general area seems interesting." Kaname just nodded. "We are all waiting on their arr-"

"They're here," Kaname said rising from his chair.

"Oh! Well it's time to go greet our new classmate." We both exited the room to make our way to the opening foyer where everyone else was waiting for our guests.

* * *

"We're here," Christina said in monotone. I looked out to see a large iron gate with the schools initials on it. The car came to a halt and we all exited the car to be greeted by a cheerful man with glasses and a honey blonde ponytail.

"Good evening ladies," he said in a kind voice.

"KAIEN, DARLING," cried Alexandra. She walked up to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Alexandra," he said in an excited muffled voice, "It's wonderful to see you again. You are just as beautiful as ever." My redheaded beauty of an aunt started caressing his head seductively.

"How are you, my little nugget," she nuzzling his face. The man turned beet red with embarrassment, from my aunts overly seductive gesture. She is known for her very flirtatious and sensual spirit. She was the "fun aunt".

"I-I'm d-do-doing well L-Lady Alexandra," he said with a shiver.

"You know you can't eat him, Alex. That would be unethical," said Christina. She flipped her silky straight blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Alexandra, dear, must you molest Kaien," asked Vivian running a hand through her dark brown locks. Alexandra pressed her cheek against his and winked back at us.

"Good evening, Kaien," said Christina stepping up.

"Good to see you Lady Christina," he said taking her hand and giving a bow, "Lady Vivian," he said doing the same to my other aunt.

he turned his eyes to me and smiled.

"You must be Miss Avery," he stepped towards me and gave a respectful bow.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." My new cage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took long. I hope you guys like it and please leave comments, they will help. I do not own VK, but the Valentines are mine.**

**Chapter 2: Gilded Cage**

**A.J.**

It's been 3 years since I found out I had a family that was looking for me. Before that, I was an orphan subject to the torture and abuse of my foster parents. I was used to sleeping in train or bus stations, because they were better than home. The other kids in my situation didn't make it any better. If I wasn't being ignored, I was being bullied. I started fighting back so much that no one dared pick a fight with me...it was like this in every home...all seven.

Walking through the city was like walking through metal and glass forest, a ghost wandering. No one cared to look my way, and when they did it was with their faces twisted in disgust at a street urchin taking up precious air. They pitied the girl with ripped jeans, multiple piercings, and worn combat boots, who walked through the city with nowhere to go.

_I was lost._

_I was unloved._

_I was alone._

5 years ago...this orphan went from alone to having a dad, an uncle and three aunts, who have been waiting for this wandering soul to find the light. I was scared at first, not knowing if this light would dim anytime soon...Would I not be what they expected?...Would they throw me back, like an unworthy catch...or like trash? So I slowly, but surely tried getting used to having someone care. Someone who wanted the best for me, and wanted nothing more than for their only daughter/niece to be happy and safe.

So I slowly started to let myself move towards it, clearing my vision. I was going to let myself bask its warmth.

And then it happened.

I found out what they were...I found out what I was.

I was a vampire...a pureblood. We all were and they used their powers to hide my pureblood nature, so they could keep me safe.

'We wanted to keep you a secret'

'Why do I need to be a secret?'

'To keep you safe'

'But I wasn't!'

No one knew the pain and torment I had gone through over the years. Not one of them had to go through what I did while on the streets. I felt like no one wanted me. I felt like no one was ever going to love me...I still feel that way now. Especially since my father abandoned me...He just left me...alone. That little bit of light I felt shower down on my dark existence, disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

And now I'm alone again.

"I'm Kaien Cross, the Headmaster here. Please, Miss Avery, if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask," said the man with glasses and a ponytail.

"Yeah, there is something you can do," I said as our driver, Harry, appeared beside me with my square suitcase, duffel bag and back pack. My aunts were looking at me with curious looks. Alexandra was still leaning on Cross, letting her curly, wild red mane cascade over his shoulder. Christina had raised an eyebrow and Vivian tilted her head letting some of her dark chocolate waves fall in front of her shoulder. I felt all their eyes on wondering I could possibly want right now of my Headmaster.

"What is it Miss Avery," Cross asked in a cheery tone.

"Just call me A.J," I replied taking my backpack from Harry, and throwing it over my shoulder. Cross looked surprised at my request. My aunts all had the same look of the amusement.

"What does the 'J' stand for," he asked innocently.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Juliette," my aunts answered coolly in unison. I shot them all a threatening glare. Headmaster Cross' eyes got all big and watery and he grabbed my with such gusto, I thought I was going to get whiplash, "OH! How adorable, I have never seen such a mixture of extreme cuteness and intimidation," he exclaimed while twirling me around in his arms, "I can't for you to meet the other darlings and-"

"Kaien, love, please don't suffocate are darling niece," Vivian said with a sigh.

"You'll frighten her," Alexandra said.

"You'll make her angry," Christina said. I was neither scared nor angry...more shocked at such eccentric behavior. I was quickly released and picked up my backpack that had fallen on the ground while Harry, picked up the other luggage.

"Shall we proceed to the dormitory, ladies," Kaien asked.

"Of, course," said Alexandra excitedly.

"Yes, please," said Vivian.

"Indeed," said Christina.

"Like, I have a choice," I said as we all proceeded further into the campus.

* * *

**Takuma**

"I can't wait for our new classmate," Yuki said cheerily sitting on lavish couch between Kain and Aido. Kain was sitting relaxed in his usual, yawning, and Aido was sitting crossed legged while sipping from a teacup. Sitting across them, on the other lavish couch on the other side of cherry oak coffee table was Ruka sipping from a teacup similar to Aido's while Shiki and Rima were sharing pocky. Kaname was sitting in an elegant armchair at the end of the coffee table. "It would be nice to see a new face around here," I said trying to add a more merriment to the atmosphere. With the exception of Kaname, Yuki and I, all of our other friends seemed a little distant and nervous. The other members of the Night class were mingling in the den creating a lighter mood, but still added to tension of waiting for our new classmate.

"When are they going to be here," Aido said, impatiently setting his teacup down.

"Be patient. They are probably from somewhere farther than usual," Kain said with a tired sigh.

"That reminds me, exactly who is our new student," Ruka asked setting her cup down.

"Oh, well, she comes from a very powerful and prestigious European family that is well respected in the Senate," I said with a smile, hoping that would satisfy their curiosity. Unfortunately everyone just stared at me, waiting for a better answer.

"Avery Valentine," Kaname said calmly sipping from his cup. Every conversation in the room ceased, and mouths hung agape or eyes widened…or both. Obviously, any attempt I had at easing them into this was dashed when my best friend, bluntly exposed the news. Suddenly all eyes turned to Yuki, who was just as calm as Kaname and I. Yuki shifted her eyes back and forth among everybody. "What," she said innocently.

"You didn't tell us that," Aido said indignantly.

"Tell you what," Yuki asked.

"That our new classmate wasn't just your everyday, run-of-the-mill aristocrat, but a full-fledged pureblood," he said excitedly. The look on everyone's face agreed with Aido's statement. I thought Yuki of all people would have spilled the beans. "Whoops, I guess I forgot that part," she said scratching her head. Everyone let out a tired sigh. Suddenly, Kaname rose from his seat, "They're here," he said and surely we soon heard the big gates to the Moon Dormitory open and I soon sensed a strong presence…two, three….four powerful essence that felt just as powerful, if not more than the Kuran siblings. No doubt everyone else felt it, and the tension rose in the air ten times over. And soon it has begun.

* * *

** A.J.**

The Moon Dorm looked like a grand mansion, with its stately landscape and gorgeous architecture enclosed in a stone wall. We entered through the iron gate and walked toward the large house with the windows clearly lit. I suddenly had a tingly feeling; like my body was sensing something. It's like I could tell there were people inside...like I could feel them in there. "That's apart of your vampire sense," Aunt Vivian said, "You can feel the strength of the other vampires, especially the Kurans, they're possibly the strongest purebloods you could ever meet." I nodded at this new information.

This new feeling I felt was probably me being aware of a new presence. I've only been used to my aunts' presence, I'm used to feeling the extent of their powerful aura. As we approached the big white double doors the Chairman banged the large knocker. They both opened and exposed a beautiful foyer with a large chandelier hanging overhead with a big staircase in front.

I was greeted by many pairs of eyes as every vampire in the room turned and bowed in reverence to my aunt. My aunts held their heads high like the royal queens that I knew they were...and have always been. All I could do was stare at the size of the mansion and feel completely nervous. They are all vampire...they are absolutely beautiful...and absolutely frightening.

A boy stepped forward with dark brown hair that hung in front of the deepest chocolate eyes. He was devastatingly beautiful, with his chiseled features only a Greek god could be worthy of. "Good evening my ladies," he spoke in a velvety voice. I felt the strong power coming from him and could help but be slightly fearful. I hid myself behind my aunts, trying to seem less noticeable as I felt like every eye in the room was staring in my direction.

* * *

** Takuma**

The room became completely still when the Valentines entered. The immense power that was radiating from them was overwhelming. All three of the Valentine aunts were extremely beautiful and walked in with the grace and poise that would make any Queen envy them. One had dark brown locks that waved lusciously and had bright icy blue eyes that shined bright. The second had a curly mane of fiery red spirals and her powerful green eyes could stare down any lion. The third had straight silky blonde hair and her light gray eyes were like diamonds. They seemed to be very close in age to the point where I couldn't tell who could be considered the oldest. Plus with their matching facial features they could easily be fraternal triplets.

Kaname stepped forward and greeted them. Everyone else bowed or curtsied respectfully to the powerful trio. I noticed the fourth figure them entered decided to sheild herself with her aunts. Kaname went down the line kissing their hands gracefully.

"Lady Alexandra, Lady Vivian, Lady Christina, I am humbled by your presence,"he said ever the gentlemanly prince. The dark-haired, Lady Vivian, stepped forward, "Kaname, it is nice to see you again," She said with a slight curtsy.

"My you have grown," said the red-head, Lady Alexandra.

"You look to be in good health," said the blonde, Lady Christina. Their accents were richly elegantly, befitting any royal European.

"Thank you," he said with a gentle smile, "This is my sister, Yuki," he said motioning to her next to me. She came forward and curtsied to the older purebloods.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said nervously. Out of nowhere Lady Alexandra gathered Yuki into a fierce hug.

"Oh my goodness aren't you the most adorable, little nugget I have ever seen," she said holding Yuki's face in her hands, "Kaname, when did you get such a cute sister." Yuki blushed a deep red.

Kaname just chuckled in amusement. Which completely shocked everyone. The only one that made him show any sign on enjoyment was Yuki.

It was very interesting how the tension in the room seem to rise among the other vampires, while the purebloods carried on with the familiarity.

"Please excuse my sister Miss Yuki, she is impossibly overdramatic and affectionate," said Lady Christina in a very monotone voice that still maintained the propriety of an elegant queen.

"That reminds me," said Lady Vivian with an enlightened expression. She moved aside and pushed the figure to the front of her, "This is our niece Avery." The young pureblood girl blinked looking at the other two standing before her.

"Lady Avery it is a pleasure to meet you and we are glad to have you here. I'm Kaname Kuran, President of Moon Dormitory," Kaname said bowing deeply with Yuki curtsying. Lady Vivian had nudged her niece and she snapped out the trance she was in and curtsied in response with a gracefulness that could make a prima ballerina jealous.

Lady Avery was extraordinary. She looked like her Aunts with the most beautiful aquamarine eyes I had ever seen. She matched them in beauty and grace and had the dainty features that any artist would kill to capture. Her curly hair was looser than her Aunt Alexandra's, with a very raven hue that was darker than Vivian's. Her clothes however were unlike any other noble's wardrobe that I had ever seen. She wore a black dress barely reached her knees and she had a very worn jean jacket that seemed one size too big for her. She wore combat boots that looked very worn as well with thick gray socks slouching above them. This was the first time I had seen a pureblood with more than one set of piercings in their ear; I counted about five per ear; silver safely pins at the bottom with silver studs leading up to a sliver ring at the top cartilage. All these little things never took away from her dangerous beauty. Her expression was a mix of wonder and carefulness but held a certain high energy that could never be contained or tamed. Everyone's eyes were locked on the foreign princess, because it was hard to stop looking at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaname and everyone just calls me A.J," she said in the most sultry, smooth voice. It had a slight rasp but it made it only more rich.

"Hello A.J.-sama, I'm Yuki," Yuki said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you as well Yuki," Avery said slightly smiling shyly.

"If you don't mind me asking what does the 'J' stand for," Yuki asked eagerly. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off my her aunts, "Juliette," they said in unison. She whipped her head and scowled a threatening expression. Alexandra and Vivian feigned a conversation while fixing their hair, and Christina gave a blank expression and continued to examine the dorm. The Kuran sibling chuckled slightly at the amusing familial interaction.

"Well I'm sure you're probably tired after your trip, Takuma escort you to your room," Kaname said. That was my que to step forward, even though it was a little difficult to put myself in such an amazing presence. I went to the gentlemen that accompanied them in the driver uniform and took her bags. Kain and Aido came to take help only to find that she only had two items of luggage other than the backpack that she had set down. Kain grabbed the suitcase, and Aido took the duffel bag. "I can take your back pack for you Miss A.J., " I said grabbing it off the floor.

"You don't have to, I can carry it," she said calmly. I couldn't help but hear a hint of defensiveness, but I brushed it off and hiked the backpack over my shoulder.

"Oh no, I insist," I said kindly. She was probably a little overwhelmed by her surroundings everything was coming at her all at once; the least I could do was ease her troubles. She looked back to her aunts and walked back to them.

* * *

** A.J.**

I didn't want them to leave. I didn't want to stay here...I didn't want to be alone. _Not again, not ever_. I went back to them hoping this wasn't the last time I would see them.

"We'll see you soon, darling," Aunt Alexandra said with a warm smile.

"When," I asked. Her expression changed, like her eyes were sad. She looked at me like she was going to tell me something, but didn't she just smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Be good love," she said.

"Define good," I replied. She just smiled and tapped me on the nose. Aunt Christina came up and gave me a forehead kiss.

"Keep up your studies, you're a smart girl and your grades should reflect that," said her usual blank expression. I saluted with two fingers in a mock-army style. She delicately moved one of my curls out of my face and traced my jaw like she needed to remember what I looked like and gave a one sided smile. Aunt Vivian was the last to kiss my forehead.

"Promise to at least smile," she asked.

"I'll try to scowl less than usual," I said. She chuckled a little then caressed my cheek before twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"If you will excuse me Lady A.J. I have to catch up with your aunts on some private matters, I hope you will get settled in all right," Kaname said with a slight bow on his way out the door with my aunts. They blew me a kiss and left out the door with Harry the driver, Kaien and Kaname in tow. I wanted to feel better about them leaving me, but my heart just couldn't settle. I knew I will see them again, but something in me told me I was abandoned….again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for all the comment, keep them coming they really help!=] I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**

**I do not own VK, but I do own the Valentines.**

**Chapter 3: The Escaping Secret**

**Takuma**

As the door shut behind Kaname, The Valentines, and the headmaster, I proceeded to take Lady A.J's belongings up to her room with Kain and Aido. She awkwardly watched the door as if she was going to stare at it all night until someone comes back. "Lady A.J." I called out. she turned and faced me with an unreadable expression, "I can lead you to your room," I said. She glanced back at the door and reluctantly followed me. She definitely was different from any noble I have ever met. She had a very downcast expression and she couldn't help looking back one last time, before we ascended the staircase to the rooms.

When we reached her room, Kain and Aido placed her bags near the closet door while I stepped aside to let her through. We watched as the foreign princess took in her new surroundings like a child walking into a garden for the first time. She swept her slender hand over the vanity. I had to force myself not to keep staring at her.

"Lady A.J, I hope you feel comfortable. My name is Takuma Ichijo, I am the Vice President of the Moon Dormitory. I am at your service if you need anything." She looked at me blankly.

"I'm Hanabusa. I hope we can become friends and have lots of fun together," said the flirtatious Aido stepping up to her, grabbing her hand and caressing it. A.J raised an eyebrow. Before I could say something about his inappropriate behavior Kain grabbed him by his collar and dragged him back.

"Please excuse my cousin, Miss A.J. My name is Akatsuki Kain," he said taking her hand and bowing like the gentleman I know he is. Her lips quirked on one side into a somewhat-smile. I felt a jolt in my chest when our eyes met. It was like she was trying to examine my soul with those piercing eyes that blended blue and green into a magical pool or energy that I couldn't begin to understand. She looked away and started fiddling with the thin silver necklace that held a beautiful aquamarine stone that matched her eyes, but still failed in comparison. I soon realized I was staring again and probably making her uncomfortable.

"Well we'll leave you to unpack and if you want a break, everyone will be downstairs ready to meet you," I said trying not to sound like a nervous idiot. Aido rolled his eyes and Kain just stood there in his stoic stance. We all exited the room and I closed the door with a soft click.

* * *

** A.J.**

I looked up at the slender blonde boy in front of me whom, without him wouldn't be able to focus on reality right now. I couldn't even tear myself away from the door; until Takuma called my name. With his feather soft hair that hung loose in front of his bright green eyes, he was and looked like angel. Aido, on the other hand, was possibly a little devil in an angel's body, with his wispy blonde hair that curled in a halo above his head with vibrant baby blue eyes. Then there was Kain, with his towering muscular stature and is wild strawberry blonde hair with a tint of orange-ish-brown. Three beautiful men waiting for me to be the elegant princess they think I am. I started fiddling with the jewel on my necklace hoping to bring some comfort to my nerves. I can't be what I'm not. And when Takuma mentioned everyone gathered downstairs to meet me I immediately panicked. When all three boys left the room I immediately went to the window of my room, looking for some way to escape this grand prison. Then there was a knock at the door. Aw shit. I turned around quickly, "C-come in," I said. Yuki Kuran entered the room.

"I'm so sorry A.J, but I just couldn't wait to welcome you to Cross Academy she said clapping her hand together, "you have to come down and meet everyone," she said. I can't go down there. not now. Not when I'm trying to escape. I was trying to make a clean getaway; no attachments, no hard feelings, no regrets. I smiled awkwardly. I opened my mouth to say something and then she stepped forward and hugged me. I started to feel uneasy, because I was never used to this type of affection from anyone other than my family. I couldn't help but tense slightly.

"I know this is all new for you, being a pureblood," she said calmly, "A year ago I thought I couldn't do this with all the etiquette lessons and tutoring, so I understand you probably feel overwhelmed and just want to escape it all." My breath hitched in my throat. It's almost like she was reading my thought. like she knew I was ready to escape out the window. I felt guilty, that I was running away. I've ran away from away from a lot of things: abusive foster parents, crowded homes, and destructive atmospheres. Am I really going to run from someone who understood my situation. She herself found out a year ago that she was a pureblood like me. All this was probably new to her too. Before I could say anything she stopped hugging me and grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. I immediately tried to pull back, "No," I said. She jumped at my sudden outburst and immediately stopped at the door.

"I don't know if I should," I said. She gave a sad look.

"It's going to be ok," she said with a soothing smile.

"I hope," I replied.

* * *

"Ladies, please have a seat," said Headmaster Cross to the three Valentine sisters. They sat down in the three chairs across from the headmaster's desk. Kaname remained standing near Cross.

"You are probably wondering why we want to have a face to face conversation instead of just dropping off our niece and being on our way," Christina said in a very business-like tone. All of the Valentine sisters had perfect posture as they sat in the chairs and each of them held their chins held high in their perfect royal manner.

"Of course," Cross replied, "Other than the fact that you probably missed me," he said happily.

"No," Vivian said with a smile.

"Not exactly," chuckled Alexandra.

"Unfortunately not," said Christina in a monotone. Cross dropped his head on his desk in defeat. Kaname leaned against the large oak desk, "We are aware your niece's delicate situation," Kaname said. The three females perked up slightly.

"So you understand that this is probably a difficult decision for us," Vivian said matter-of-factly.

"I understand she hasn't had long to adjust to being a vampire," Kaname replied.

"Which is why, Kaname dear, we are enlisting your help to keep an eye on her," said Alexandra. His eyebrow raised in slight speculation. Vivian let out a sigh.

"As you know our brother Ezra, has departed and we have had very little communication with him. It was normal for him to be away for a long time, since his main goal was to find A.J," Vivian explained. Cross continued for her, "Now that you have found her, there is no reason for him to be away for so long."

"Precisely," Christina said, with her sisters nodding in agreement.

"When did you last talk to him," Cross asked.

"A month prior to our arrival," Alexandra said and suddenly all of them shifted nervously.

"Is there anything wrong," Kaname asked knowing they were hiding something. The sisters exchanged nervous looks. Vivian sighed before continuing, "Our brother left to hunt down an enemy. There is someone back in Europe who is trying to eliminate the Valentines, specifically the heir to the Valentine line."

"A.J," Kaname answered. They nodded their head, "Has anyone made attempts on your life," he asked.

"No, but someone has tried to assassinate our younger brother Jack while on tour with his band in Prague," explained Christina.

"It would only be natural if they found out about A.J. they would direct their attention to her."

"So you're putting her in boarding school so that she is not discovered in England," Cross said.

"Yes," Alexandra said, "but there is something else."

"May ask what other reason anyone has to kill A.J. other than a plot to eliminate the Valentine family," asked Cross.

"It's not just about the Valentine heritage," said Vivian, "She is the product of two purebloods, but only a select few know about A.J's birth and the identity of BOTH her parents."

"Your brother is her father, but who is her mother," Kaname asked.

* * *

**A.J.**

I felt every single eye in the room turn on me. Every noble and aristocratic vampire looked at me waiting to make a move. I have only been a vampire for a year and it's like they could smell my newly awakened vampire genes just bubbling with nervousness.

"Would you like some tea A.J," asked Yuki. I nodded my head without looking at her. Maybe some tea would calm my nerves I saw Kain and Aido from before sitting on a sofa next to a beautiful girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She had an air of propriety elegant femininity that I possible couldn't match. "Come sit with us," said Yuki motioning to the spot on the opposite couch beside her. Sitting with her were two other nobles, one with mahogany red hair and the other with strawberry blonde pigtails. There was an elegant tea set placed on the coffee table in between the two cream-colored couches with beautiful designed oak legs and arms. I tried my best to sit as elegantly as my aunts taught me. I soon became conscious of my clothes and how ordinary they looked. Curse my rebellious individuality. Yuki poured a cup of tea for me in a beautiful porcelain cup with cherry blossoms on it. I became fixated on the beautifully painted flower as Yuki handed me the cup.

I suddenly became overpowered by the smell of cherry blossoms and I felt the fresh breeze and saw a flash of cherry blossom floating in the air. I didn't even know that Takuma was talking to me.

"A.J-sama," he asked softly. I snapped my head to look at him. I couldn't believe I blanked out randomly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said affirmatively. I started hearing voices coming from everywhere around the room.

"Is the tea to your liking." I tried not to spaz out, but the voices got louder.

"Yes it's lovely, is there sugar," I asked. He nodded and reached for a small dish with little cubes of sugar. I held out my cup as he dropped two cubes in. I reached for a spoon to stir my sugar and tried my hardest to keep up a cool demeanor like the two vampires beside me who just sat there with bored expressions. I was completely incapable of starting conversation; I never was in a situation where I had to. I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as I looked up from my tea everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to be interesting.

I looked around the room at the other in the room. I saw the shifty eyes and cautious looks. I saw one vampire lean over to the others ear, _Is she really a Valentine; she doesn't act like one._

_What's wrong with her clothes, she dresses like a common street urchin._

_Why is she here?_

_Why am I here? _I asked myself. I couldn't create high class conversation. And I'm definitely not a princess. I will never be a princess. Not the one they want me to be. I quickly set my cup down and stood from my seat. There was a stone statue that stood in the corner across the room. The statue violently burst into thousands of pieces and startled everyone as I hurried to the staircase.

"A.J-sama, where are you going," Aido asked concerned.

"Are you alright," Yuki asked standing. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase with my back turned from everyone. Takuma came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong A.J-sama. Are you feeling okay," he asked. He sounded so close and his voice was so soothing I couldn't help but turn to look into his eyes. searched those bright green orbs for anything; anything that could answer my question. _Why am I here?_ I couldn't stay. I didn't belong.

"I sorry," I said in a shaky voice. His kind eyes showed confusion, but I didn't stay to elaborate. I ran the opposite way towards the door. Takuma called after me, "A.J-sama!" Every fight or flight response in me rang, red alert. It told me flight. So I ran. I ran as fast as could away from my beautiful prison. My aunts will just have to forgive me, but I can't do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, my updates are so slow. I've started a new Color Me story, so please check it out and review. **

**Chapter 4: The Garden**

**Takuma**

Aido, Kain, Yuki, and I went flying out of the dorm trying to follow A.J. One minute she was calm and the next she runs away. It seemed like she was all over the place as I was picking up her scent in multiple directions. She was obviously was looking for something, or someone. I stood with my eyes closed. I felt the slight breeze move, catching the light vanilla scent.

"She's this way," I said pointing. We all went running as fast as our powers could take us.

"I can sense her," said Yuki. We were approaching the main gate and say her standing there. Her jacket had fallen off her shoulders and she was grasping the gate.

"AJ, DON'T," I yelled.

* * *

**AJ**

I ran so fast everything started to blur. I couldn't stay in that suffocating environment a moment longer. _I will never be what they expect me to be._ I followed the smell of my aunts until I came to the gate. It was closed and I didn't see any sign of the car. I grasped the gate and looked through the iron bars. _They were gone_. My heart sank so deep, nothing ever could bring it back. _I'm alone again._ I sensed the oncoming presence of the Night Class students. There was no use in going anywhere. I could escape if I wanted to. Go back to living on the street like I was used to. _But I'm a vampire now_. And not just any vampire; a pureblood. They are counting on me to stay.

_I don't want to let them down._ If I stay I can prove that I deserve to be called a Valentine.

"AJ, DON'T," I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to see Takuma standing behind me with Aido, Yuki, and Kain cornering me, making sure I don't escape. I looked past the gate again, kissing my freedom goodbye. I held the gate tightly as it kept me from falling to my knees. I felt my heart quicken with anxiety as I couldn't handle this sudden loss of self and will.

"Avery," called voice like steel. I turned to see Kaname Kuran coming out from the shadows, "Your aunts are gone and they have requested that I watch over you. I don't think it would be in your best interest to runaway now," He said firmly. I could fight my way out, but I'm not in control of my powers enough to use them, let alone to fight two purebloods. I have no choice. I have to stay.

_I have nothing to lose. Nothing at all._

"Will you return to the dorm and stay," Kaname commanded more than ask. I looked at hands tightly holding the iron bars. I loosened my grip and let my arms go to my sides

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. I looked down as I walked back in the direction of the Moon Dorm. I was closely followed the whole way back. Once we got through the door, I saw that everyone who was at the little gathering had retired to their own rooms. The Kuran prince spoke again.

"Please don't try to run away again. This is for your own good," he said as I was walking up the stairs. I stopped halfway and turned,

"Why am I here," I asked bluntly. I looked directly into those wine-colored eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," he said.

"Then I can't make any promises," I threatened.

"Avery," he called as I was about to continue my ascension. I turned to him again.

"You know I don't belong here so don't pretend like do," I said then running up the stairs before anyone could say anything else. I closed the door to my room and locked it. I took off my boots and flopped on the bed laying horizontal.

Hours passed and I felt thirsty. I got up and unlocked my door, only to run into the blonde Takuma Ichijo in the hall.

* * *

**Takuma**

After hours of inactivity she exited her room without shoes and in a spilt-second she went from surprised to blank. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Have been out here the entire time," she asked.

"Yes," I said quickly. Her eyes were piercing right through me.

"To babysit me, I suppose, make sure I don't try to escape again."

"Not exactly. Kaname-sama told me to stay and be here if you needed anything."

"I want a glass of water, or shall you have me die of dehydration," she said in a more monotone voice.

"I can get you a glass of water," I offered kindly with a smile.

"So I can stay in the vicinity of my room." I didn't really know what to say after that; she got me there. Kaname had ordered me to keep an eye on her. She pushed right past me. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Come on," she said motioning with her head, "You can't necessarily do your job of monitoring me, if you don't come along," she said with a sigh. I proceeded to follow her. She walked silently through the dining room with her bare feet not making a sound. We entered the kitchen where there were some maids cleaning up who stopped and bowed in reverence. She asked politely, where the glasses were and they pointed to the cupboard. She got a tall glass after reaching on her tip-toes. She then scanned the room for the large refrigerator and got four ice cubes out of the ice box. She went to the sink and filled up her glass and proceeded to take a sip. Everyone one in the kitchen, me included were surprised that she did all of that without assistance. She obviously wasn't used to people waiting on her hand and foot like most aristocratic vampires. She glanced over at me with a sort of questioning glance, "Do you prefer Ichijo, or Takuma," she said randomly.

"People call me Ichijo, but you can call me Takuma," I said nervously as her eyes were locked with mine. She made a 'hmm' sort of sound and turned to leave the kitchen. She thanked them gracefully and walked out of the kitchen glass in hand and a sway in her hips. I followed right behind her as we ascended the stairs back to her room. She opened the door and left it ajar. While turning on the light.

"Well, don't be a bloody creeper! Come in, Takuma," she said annoyed. I entered her room and closed the door behind me. She placed her glass on the bedside table and sat on her bed indian-style facing me with her arms hanging loosely between her legs. She seemed to be looking at me with observing eyes, analyzing my every move like she was the one watching me. She obviously doesn't realize how utterly breath taking she was. She has such a haphazard way of looking from her worn boost and her oversized jean jacket that was now hanging onto her by the sleeves to her lusciously bouncy hair that was tousled in a messy fashion. This look was made for her; no one else could pull this off and still look like a princess.

I glanced at her luggage that looked untouched from when Kain, Aido, and I brought it in.

"Do you need help unpacking," I asked pointing to her luggage. She turned her head lazily to look at her things and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really," she said in her thick accent and raspy voice, "I travelled a little light, compared to most so it won't take long, Plus I don't have a lot of clothes since we wear a uniform, correct," she asked.

"Yes, in fact, your uniform is hanging in your closet." I went over to her closet and opened the double doors. I turned on the light to reveal two crisp white, Night Class uniforms hanging in the center of her closet. It was a walk-in closet that rounded in the center with a light in the middle and two rows to hang clothes. She walked over swift walked in. She turned and looked at me with a smirk, "Do I really need a walk in closet," twirled inside the confined space, "I don't think I have enough clothes to fill a quarter of a shelf." She started to examine the uniform, touching the pure white fabric, caressing it.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said remembering something majorly important. She turned around with curious eyes. I reached in my pocket and gave her a black tin filled with blood tablets.

"What is this," she asked baffled

"Blood tablets, for when you get hungry," I said. She opened it and nodded.

"So we can' drink real blood," she stated rather than questioned.

"Yes, drinking blood is prohibited on campus."

"Hmm," she said as she walked past me to her bedside nightstand and dropped two tablet in her water. She swirled it around slightly so it could dissolve past the ice cubes and sipped the blood red drink. She drank it liked she was used to the taste. She glanced at the clock as it read 4am. She walked over to the large window that almost reached the ceilings, sat on the cushioned ledge and looked out the window. It was still dark and the stars were still out. The moon was already descending in the sky, but it still shone on her dark locks.

"Don't fret, love," she said still looking out the window, "I'm not going to leave again. I can't," she said the last part with some sadness, but when she turned, her expression was stone cold serious.

"Alright well, I hope you rest well. Kaname expects you in class with us," I said.

"Lovely," she said in a bored tone.

"Goodnight, Miss AJ," I said bowing and opening the door.

"Wait Takuma," she called out. I stopped and at her with her tousled hair covering one of her eyes an body facing me.

"Why do you think I'm here," she asked in a somber mixed with innocent tone. I honestly had no real answer.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure your aunts brought you here for a good reason." She had a slight longing expression on her face that turned into an unreadable stare.

"Goodnight Takuma," she said in monotone and turned back to the window. I said goodnight again and exited the room.

I stayed outside for a moment looked and the doorknob without moving. AJ Valentine was a very interesting girl indeed. One minute she is like a curiously vibrant child and the next she is an aloof and dominating aura that is natural for a pureblood. She's very independent in a way I'm not used to with Kaname, but grittier than Yuki.

I went to Kaname and Yuki's room at the end of the hall and knocked.

"Enter," Kaname commanded. I walked in and found just him in the room, sitting on the dark love seat reading.

"Kaname," I said bowing, "AJ-sama has turned in for the evening."

"Good. I still want you to check on her, just as a precaution," he said coolly.

"May I ask, Kaname, what brings her hear to Cross Academy," I asked.

"What do you mean," he asked without looking away from the book.

"I mean, there is no outstanding reason for her to be here as a foreign pureblood. She doesn't really want to go here, and even though they are expanding their business associations, they are not planning to move to Japan, so why send their only niece to Japan to live by herself?" Kaname was flipping pages while talked and stopped mid-flip on the last part. He looked up from the book with a blank expression.

"The thought this was the best thing for her," he said.

"If I'm not mistaken, though, she just reunited with them three years ago and has only been a pureblood for one. Wouldn't it be better for her to be with her family; to get to know them better and bond, as well as learn how to be a powerful pureblood?" Kaname closed the book with his finger marking the pages and he let out a sigh.

"The Valentines are my dear and closest friends. In fact, I consider them my family," he looked in my direction, "there is a reason they have asked me to watch over and protect AJ. I will tell you when the time comes, Takuma. Trust me."

"I trust you," I said smiling at my childhood friend, "Goodnight Kaname."

"Goodnight Takuma," he said softly and returned to his book.

* * *

**AJ**

I went into my personal bathroom and decided to shower. After the long day I had, I needed something to calm my nerves. Everything happened so quickly, that it felt like a dream; I bad hallucination I was sleep-walking through.

I discarded my clothes, turned on the shower and let steam rise. I stepped in and let the hot spray rain down my back. I lifted my face up and felt the pulse run through my hair. I took the vanilla soap massaged it into my skin letting it soothe my nerves. As the water showered down, I kept having flashbacks of running; I was running. I don't know what I was running from but I was running. She sound of the shower turned into the sound of my feet hitting the ground and the wind blowing through my ears. I felt my heart race faster and my breathing was getting labored. I felt like screaming, I was going to scream as my I heard myself panting. I might have been standing still but my body felt like it was exerting all its energy to run away from whatever horrible thing I was chasing me. _I don't want it to get me._ Just before I exploded from the stress, I pressed the vanilla scented loofa to my face calm me down. The sweet smell filled my senses, bringing me back to a safer place. I had realized my eyes were closed until they were fluttering to open. The first thing I saw was my bright green loofa. I took it down from face and held it close to my body. The face of Takuma Ichijo, flashed in my mind; his soft green eyes looking at me with such wonder and kindness. No one has ever looked at me like that. My loofa barely compared to the bright hue of Takuma's glorious orbs. I felt the water getting cooler and immediately shut it off. The shallow walls of the shower stall amplified my breaths as they became quiet and even. I placed the loofa next to my soap and left the stall. I grabbed the white fluffy towel hanging up and dried myself before I dried my hair. I left the bathroom and put on a cotton tank top and underwear. I wrapped myself in my kimono-style robe and sat on the cushioned- window ledge. I gazed out at the garden in the backyard of the dorm. It's collection of beautiful flowers reminding me of a magical forest. The kind of forest I wished was my home, when I didn't have one. Whenever I had to sleep in a crowded homeless shelter, when the foster home wasn't safe, I dreamed I was sleeping in a canopy bed of daisies, grown between peach and apple trees, while a curtain of wisteria hid me from the world. Beautiful red roses would sing me a lullaby while a chrysanthemum cradled my head. The sunflowers and lilies would watch over me and the lilac kept me warm from the cool breeze. I would soon wake to the morning glories and gardenias greeting me with sunrays that shone on another glorious day in paradise. This image lulled me to sleep every night and made me feel safe from all the chaos in the world. No matter where I slept, my garden always made me safe; it was my home. _My real home. _

_But it was all in my imagination. _

_A figment of my imagination._

I used to think the existence of vampires was all just fantasy. They weren't real. And the day I found out was the day I found out I had a family. Soon enough I believed I had a real home. I wouldn't need my imaginary garden anymore. _It wasn't real anyway._

_And neither was my family. . .they were vampires and so was I._

_My reality became a fantasy world; but it wasn't one where I could be safe. _

_I became a Valentine, a pureblood vampire, and I would never be safe again… and that's why my father left me. _

I wish I could play in the beautiful garden and sit by the fountain, but it starting to transition from the medium of dawn into daylight and I couldn't get caught in the sunlight. _Not anymore._ I got up the spot on the windowsill and walked to the vanity next to it, closing the curtains in the process. I felt something dripping from my face and looked at my reflection. _I am crying and I don't know why. _I proceeded to comb through my dark locks with a wide-toothed comb so my curly hair wouldn't tangle as it dried. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down. I didn't sob, didn't whine, my face didn't contort in emotional pain. _Was this a part of being a pureblood? Being numb to everything? _I finished combing my hair and got under the fluffy, down comforter. I let the plush pillows cradle my head like the chrysanthemum in my daydream. I wiped my face of the liquid that was gushing from my eyes. _Was I mourning the loss of my humanity or mourning my freedom? Was I crying over the realization that I would never have a real home?_ I buried my face in my pillows and dreamed of whatever good thing I had left; my aunts, my garden, the color of Takuma's eyes. Before I knew it I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Takuma:**

I checked on Miss AJ later on in the night to see that she was sleeping soundly. Her black hair sprayed over the pillow in slightly wet waves. She slept in her kimono style robe, her shoulder bare, not being covered by the robe or covers. I walked in the room, my steps cushioned by the soft carpet. I walked over to the bed and covered her creamy skin with her robe and then the comforter. She looked so peaceful. I reached for her cheek. I caressed her soft, porcelain skin with the back of my hand. I trailed my hand down to the silver chain that connected to the beautiful chair that had the same color as her mesmerizing eyes. I pulled my hand away before I could touch the stone as it was nestled on her chest near the crevice of her bust. It would be dishonorable of me to cross the line. Kaname trusted me with looking after her and I couldn't taint his trust with curious fondling. I could tell from today's events that she was battling something inside her. She ran away so suddenly and yet gave in so quickly. Apart of her wanted to leave, but something in her made her stay. I noticed the dried streaks of tears that marked her flawless cheeks, tinting them slightly red. _Did she cry herself to sleep?_ I caressed her hair and listened to her even breaths and watched the rise and fall of her chest. _She was a gorgeous sight when asleep._ She stirred in her sleep, sighing seductively causing my insides to leap and I felt my face get hot slightly. I shook the shameful thoughts from my mind and cover her curvaceous body with the comforter.

"Goodnight, Princess Avery," I said caressing her hair one last time and leaving the foreign beauty to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter sucks. I promise the next one will be better. Please review! I really want to know how I can make it better. Thank you guys who have supported my projects! Love you! **


End file.
